1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an inkjet printer configured to perform printing by ejecting inks to a print medium.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162755 proposes an inkjet printer configured to print an image by ejecting droplets of ink from nozzles of an inkjet head to a sheet.
An inkjet printer capable of performing color printing by using multiple color inks includes multiple inkjet heads configured to respectively eject these color inks. In color printing, the color inks ejected from nozzles of the inkjet heads are landed on the sheet in an overlapping manner for each pixel.
Among line inkjet printers, there is one using inkjet heads which each include two nozzle arrays and in which nozzle positions of the two nozzle arrays in the main scanning direction are offset from each other by half the nozzle pitch (half pitch). Moreover, among such inkjet heads, there is one in which the inkjet head can eject different color inks from the two nozzle arrays. This can reduce the number of inkjet heads in an inkjet printer capable of color printing, compared to a case of using inkjet heads each having one nozzle array only.